Doctor Who: Please Don't Move On
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: When a chance comes for Rose to be with the one she loves will she take the chance or will she stay with her family? *COMPLETE*


Disclaimer: _See Bio Page  
_Author's Note: _This take place after Doomsday. The young woman in the wedding dress never appeared on the Tardis.  
_Please Don't Move On  
_By: Cassandra S. Fisher_

After Rose talked to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay, she changed. She put up a stone around her heart she made a vow to herself that she would never love anyone else. She decided that her life needed a change, so she quit working at the shop and she got herself a job at the Torchwood. Her appearance changed as well. Her hair was down to mid back now. She kept herself busy. She rarely went home; when she did, she went there because the boss told her to go home. She barely talked to her parents or Mickey while she was there.

She knew that she could not hide it for long. She was pregnant with the Doctor child. She knew she could not get a check -up, she did not know if the child she was carrying was going to have one heart or two. If the baby had two hearts then they would want to test her. They funny thing was that she did not have any of the symptom of being pregnant. She lied to the doctor; she did not want him to worry about her. She was working on a file when someone knocked.

"Rose," The voice said. Rose looked up to see that it was Mickey.

"What do you need?" Rose asked, her voice was flat and had no emotion at all.

"We needed to talk." Mickey said, as he looked at her. She continue to work on the file she had in front of her. Mickey looked at Rose. She changed a lot since that day at Bad Wolf Bay. She did not wear any make-up. She was barely home; when she was, she was sleeping. She does not ask about the baby. '_Maybe the news of her mother in the hospital will shake her up a little bit.' _Mickey thought to himself.

"You're mom is in the hospital." Mickey said, as he waited to see Rose's reaction to the news.

"What happen and is and is she going to be okay?" Rose asked him in the same tone.

"Yes, she is okay, but she's going to stay in the hospital for a few days. She would like to see you. " Mickey said Rose looked up from the report she was doing. Mickey could not see any life in those eyes of hers.

"I will go see her when I get finish with this report." Rose said. Then she turned her attention back to the report. Mickey shook his head and then left.

Mickey went to see the boss. The boss was a friend of his. Mickey entered the boss's office.

"Mickey, it's good to see you." The boss said.

"It's good to see you. I am not here for a visit; I just came to deliver the news to Rose that her mother was in the hospital. She almost lost the baby." Mickey said. The boss looked at him. The boss looked at him with shock on his face.  
"Is she okay? I will make sure that I send flowers and visit her today. Is Rose going to see her mother? "The Boss asked.

"I doubt it, she wants to finish a report and get it to you. I am sure that she will think of something else to do to avoid going to the hospital." Mickey said, and then the boss looked at him.

"I will get her to go even if I have to order her to go." The boss said.

"Thank you. I have to run. I'll see you soon." Mickey said, as he left. The boss was worry about Rose the months ago, he hired her because of the experience that she had with the Doctor. She was no longer the Rose Tyler that everyone knew. This Rose Tyler was like a robot she showed no emotion for anyone or anything. He did not know what happen, but he knew that it had to be bad if it made her turn totally likes a robot. On many occasion everyone tried to get through to her, but no one could get to her. Not even her parents or Mickey. He hoped that she would come to her sense soon. She was a good agent she got the job done and she helped with many of the other races that had made contact with Earth. Everything was going go so far.

When Rose was sure that Mickey was gone, she opened her middle draw at the desk she was sitting at, in the desk drawer laid a single picture that was eight by ten picture. The picture was of her and the doctor. They took the picture after a sad puppy dog eyes expression that she wore until he gave in to the idea. They went to a Photo Studio and took the picture. She was able to get just this picture before she came to this parallel world. A single tear slid down her cheek. She was never going to see the Doctor ever again. At least he had the rest of the photo of them at the Photo Studio. She knew she had to get the report to the boss as soon as possible. She closed the desk drawer and locked it. It was active with a scan of the any of the fingers. She got back to the report. In about five minutes, the report was finished. She got up from her desk and then she went to the boss office and handed him the report.

"Here you go sir." Rose said, as she stood at attention. The boss looked at her.

"Thank you Agent Tyler. I have been informed that your mother is the hospital." The boss said.

"Yes she is sir." Rose said back to him.

"Are you planning to go see her today?" The boss asked.

"I will after I help the weapons tactical force with their weapons." Rose said, she tried to avoid everything, this was her life now… Torchwood. Nothing else matter to her. This is the only place that she felt close to The Doctor.

"Rose, as a friend I want you to go. Please don't make me have to order you to go." The boss said, as he got no reaction out of her.

"Sir, we have to be ready if another attack happens," Rose said, she did not want to deal with anyone at all.

"Agent Tyler, I am ordering to go see you mother who is in the hospital." The boss said. Rose was annoyed now, but she did not show it. It has been four months since Bad Wolf Bay.

"Yes sir." Rose said, as the boss dismisses her. She went back into her office and she got her civilian clothes out and put them on. She wore a lavender t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, white socks and black boots. She made her way out of Torchwood and to the hospital.

Rose entered the hospital and went to the front desk. The nurse looked up from what she was doing at the front desk area.

"Yes, can I help you?" The nurse asked. Rose looked at her name badge it read Meant.

"Yes Nurse Meant, could you direct me to what Room Jackie Tyler is in?" Rose asked, showing her proper identification. The nurse turned to her computer and got the information for her.

"She's in Room 314." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Rose said, as she turned and started to go find room 314. She took the elevator to the third floor and walked to room 314, but stopped before entering. She saw her parents in there they were talking. They could not see her, her father back was towards the door and he was blocking Jackie view of the door.

"Jackie its okay I am sure she will stop by?" Peter told his wife.

"I don't know if she will, I don't know her anymore. She changed in the past four months. I knew that Doctor was up to no good. Why did she have to get involved with him. This is entirely fault." Jackie said. Rose could not believe what she was hearing. She would never regret meeting the Doctor. He made her world complete, now that he is gone she does not know…no she knows that she does not want to live again. She is dead in this world. She decide to let what her mother said about the Doctor go. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Peter said, as he turned to see who was at the door. Rose pushed the door opened.

"Hello mum, dad." Rose said, as she walked over next to the bed. They gave her a hug and kiss. She had to lean closer to her mom since she is in a hospital bed.

"How's work?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Fine." Rose said.

"Dear are you okay?" Peter asked his daughter.

"Fine, really." Rose said. She wanted to get back to Torchwood and get the weapons ready in case of a fight.

"So what happened?" Rose asked.

"Well your mother almost lost the baby. She was coming down the stairs and she accidentally slipped and fell down the stairs, the doctors were able to save the baby." Peter told his daughter, hoping to get a glimpse of emoting from her.

"I am sorry to hear that mum. I hope that you will be okay for the rest of your time pregnant." Rose said. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she knew that she needed to be ready for the next attack.

"Rose dear why don't you go home and take a nap before you go back into work, dear." Jackie said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks mum, but I will go and sleep at my office I don't want to waste time." Rose said.

"Okay, we will keep you updated." Peter told his daughter. Rose nodded her head then she left. She headed back to work.

The Doctor could not believe that he disappeared forever and he was just about to tell Rose that he loves her. After the shock of not saying that he loves her, he decided to get on with his life Rose was someone special. His feelings were deep with her. He set the control. He decided to go somewhere peaceful. He set were he was going and he went there with the Tardis. He stepped out to a place that was peaceful. It was a beach, the sun was setting. He stood there and watched. The sun setting seems to remind him of Rose. He was unaware of the couples of alien life form that approach him.

"We are going to get our revenge on the Doctor he killed our race. We are the last of our kind." One alien life form said. The other looked at the Doctor, they knew normal that he would have sense them by now, but he has not moved from that spot.

"This is easy." The other alien life form said. The alien look like a squid and octopus squash together. Their race Passive Voice (consider revising) Frymeton. The Doctor thought were on Rose and he did not think danger could appeared, so he continue to watch the sunset. Suddenly his world went blank. One of the Frymeton used a formula that would knock anyone out without being near them. The alien life form looked at each other. They picked him up, then they disappeared and so did the Tardis.

The Doctor woke to being on a table chained to it. There was something placed on his head. He was in total Darkness. A dim light was above him.

"Where I am?" The Doctor asked.

"You will pay for what you did to us." The life form told him.

"You're the Frymeton." The Doctor said, he knew he was in trouble. He never thought they would catch him. He had to keep his mind clear he knew they would go after the person he love the most and he wouldn't let that happened. Even though she was in a parallel world, he does not know how but they could get to her there.

When the Frymeton realize that he was going to fight them, they tortured him. It took five days of long torture sessions until they finally got a picture of the one he loved. The only problem was that she was in a parallel world. It was not any trouble they were going to get Rose Tyler here and torture or kill her in front of the Doctor. It made no different which choice that they did. The Doctor on the other had, they knew that he loved her and he would protect her at all cost. No matter they were going to kill her in front of his eyes. Like the way he killed their race. They knew once they made contact they had to find Rose Tyler and then it would be a little while before they could get her to where they were. They had a mixture that they had to get her to drink that would transport her here. Unknown to them one of them had place the vial near the Doctor and some of his blood fell into the vial. The two mixture mixes. That is when the alien life form moved it to a safer place.

On the main screen, two life forms appeared. Everyone looked up from what they're doing.

"We want to talk to Rose Tyler." One of the life form said to the viewers. The boss who looked over reports looked at the screen; there were creature on the screen. He had a translator to translate any alien language to human language. There words translated back in their time. He wondered what they wanted with Rose Tyler. He had someone go fetch her. Rose just got off the elevator after having a nice rest in her office. One of her co- worker approached her. She saw that it was Jamie.

"You better come see this, two alien life forms are asking for you." Jamie told her. They went straight to the control room where the screen was placed. She saw the two life form and recognized who they were. On her adventure with the Doctor, the race had doom it's self to be destroyed. Rose remembered that this was a parallel world. She had to approach this carefully.

"I am agent Tyler. Mighty as we all are, this is about peace between our two races" Rose said, unaware that they were from the parallel world and that they were holding the Doctor prisoner.

"Peace, you help destroy out race; we will show you no mercy. It is time for you to pay." One of the life form said, as Rose realized that those Frymeton were from her world and not of this parallel world.

"How are you talking with us now, since you are in a parallel world it not possible for you to make contact with us." Rose said, trying to figure out what their game was.

"It doesn't matter, we have something that you want to see," The Frymeton started. They switched the camera view to the Doctor. The condition that he was in, she was shocked. The doctor looked so pale. He was in underwear. He's face had blood on it. He had a black eye. She could see the bruises all over his body that they gave him. She looked closer she could see his breathe. She realized now that they were going to kill the Doctor. She could not bear to see the Doctor like that. The view cut to half the screen was of the Doctor and the other half was of the Frymeton.

"By the article 2380.b.142 of the shadow proclamation. I am ordering you to let him go." Rose told the Frymeton, they laugh as their reply.

"You have said in what's going to happen. If you want to let him go then what we send you, drink no question asked." Frymeton There in front of everyone appeared a vial in front of Rose. She didn't have to think about it, whatever she can do to save the Doctor she would do. She loved him. Just seeing him all beaten up broke her heart. It wasn't fair; they must have been quite good at making sure that they caught the Doctor. She took the vial, opened it, and within seconds empties the contents. The vial disappeared. The Frymeton faded a long with the Doctor. Suddenly Rose cried out in pain and she double over and her vision went blank.

When she awoke, it was back in her office. Mickey and her father were there. Mickey was the first to see her awake.

"Rose, you're awake." Mickey said. All the emotion that been locked up behind the wall she created around the heart was now free to be release. Seeing the Doctor like that broke down all the walls that were around her heart.

"Mickey, dad. I am glad you are here. I guess you heard about what happened?" Rose asked in a quavered voice.

"Yes, what did you think by drink that vial without first finding out what it was." Peter said to her. Rose was feeling mad this wasn't something that they knew much about. Rose knew she was different she could feel it on the inside. Instead of one heartbeat, she felt four-heart beat it was then that she knew that she belonged with The Doctor. She was a Time Lady his opposite. She could not let the others know not just yet.

"The Doctor is the man I love and I will do anything to protect. I will die for him before I let anything else happen to him." Rose angrily told them. Mickey and Peter were taking a bit back. Their Rose was back. They did not believe it. They were glad to have her back. Mickey looked at her.  
"Rose there isn't any way you can save him. I am the one here with you and I love you, why can't you just accept that." Mickey told her.

"Mickey, I love the Doctor. Always have, always will. In this world, I am dead; I don't really care what happens to me. In that world I care, when I am with the Doctor it seems to make me happy. If I have a choice and I can be with him then I am taking it." Rose said, as she saw the hurt look in Mickey eyes, when she looked at her dad his face showed disappointment.

"Rose we love you too. We don't want you to leave us." Peter told her.

"Dad, I made my choice long before I came here. I vow I would stay with the Doctor and that is what I am going to do. I love him." Rose said, he father look was not one of being happy.

The Frymeton had smiles on their face soon they would get to kill Rose Tyler and see the doctor suffer as they have. They decided to go and torture the Doctor some more. The Doctor screamed out in pain while being tortured.

Rose got up she was going to go see what the status was of the situation. Then without warning, she put her hand to her mouth and tears stream down her face.

"No, I have to stop them, they killing him." Rose cried out, she rushed out to the control room. Mickey and Peter was surprise by what she said. How did she know what they were doing to The Doctor. Rose pushed the button to summon the feeling stopped. The Frymeton appeared on the screen.

"Yes." They said together.

"What are you doing to him?" Rose demanded. They Frymeton decide to show what they were doing to him. The screen showed them and they badly beaten Doctor. The Frymeton were happy they were going to torture a prisoner and they were others to see it. They started to torture him again. The doctor screamed. Jamie tries cutting the feed unsuccessfully. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from the man she love being torture. She was crying hard.

"Stop, please stop." Rose cried out. The Frymeton heard this and they came and looked at Rose. "I'll do whatever you want, just leave the Doctor alone."

Before she knew it, she disappeared from the control room. The Frymeton saw this. They were not happy about it.

"Where is she?" The Frymeton demanded. Everyone looked around the room and they saw Rose appear next to the Doctor. Rose saw how bad the Doctor really was. She was furious; the Doctor didn't deserve this at all. Rose looked at the Frymeton fire burning in her eyes. Everyone in the control room saw Rose. The Frymeton watched their expression. Rose came up behind them and she kicked both of them.

"You just picked on the wrong woman to pick a fight with." Rose said. The Frymeton scramble outside the room, locked her in with the Doctor, and turned off the feed to the Torchwood office.

Mickey and Peter watch Rose leave; they followed her and saw what happened. They saw that Rose was with the Doctor again. She was happy, but she would never get to see her family again. How was Peter going to break the news to Jackie. Mickey was heartbroken; the Doctor got the woman he loved. He hoped Rose was happy with the Doctor; it was time for him to get his life together here. That was what he did.

Rose went over to the Doctor and she got him out of the device that they had him. She was being careful trying not to hurt him. The Doctor felt someone taking him out of the device; he would have to thank whoever was helping him. His body was in pain all over, but he knew that he had to get moving and help whoever helping him. Rose tore off her sleeve, the doctor had a bad cut on his right arm and she had to stop the bleeding before he dies. She bandages the wound as best as she could that's when she noticed that the Doctor looked at her as if he was dreaming.

"No you're not dreaming, it really me Doctor." Rose said. The doctor held her hand. She was really with him. If she was, there that means that they were going to kill her so he could feel pain. He didn't want that.

"You got to leave find a way back to your world, there are going to kill you." The Doctor hoarsely told her. Rose looked at the Doctor.  
"This is my world and I told you I made my choice and I am not leaving you." Rose told the Doctor. He knew that he would not fight her on this. He was happy that she was back. "Now we are going to get out of here."

Rose moved the Doctor to the door that she saw the Frymeton go through; she saw that it closed. She stepped back and she put her full force behind kicking the door down. The door swung opened and she heard a crunch. She looked behind the door to see that the two Frymeton were dead, crushed by the weight of the swing door, when she kicked it opened. She grabbed the Doctor and began to walk with the Doctor leaning on her. For some reason she pulled to one direction and she followed. After awhile there stood Tardis. She got the Doctor into the Tardis and had him resting in one of the back room after she fixed him up. Rose went to the control somehow she knew what to do. She got them out of there.

Rose was so busy that she did not realize that the Doctor watched her. The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned around.

"Hey beautiful." The Doctor said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor was all better he healed so all the wounds that he had were gone. The Doctor could sense that Rose was different.

"Your better that's good. Oh….just to let you know I am now a Time Lady and you have a child on the way." Rose told the Doctor. The Doctor was in shock, but after it sunk in, The Doctor smile. He wrapped his arm around Rose and he smile. He was not alone anymore. He had a family that he would protect with his life.

The Doctor and Rose were going to be together forever!

The End


End file.
